A Fathers Revenge
by Phoenix Firewing
Summary: Upon learning Daisy's father Eclipse is out for revenge on her Tech sends Daisy, Buddy and Rodney away to protect Daisy. But when Eclipse comes looking for Daisy things take a turn for the worst and Daisy is left to make the toughest choice of her life.
1. The Nightmare Begins

**A/N: I don't own Daisy, Buddy, Rodney or Tech they belong to Platinum Films, I only own Eclipse. This story is also set when Daisy, Buddy and Rodney are in their teen years. **

* * *

><p>Darkness that was all she could see, fear was all she could feel. And yet. She could swear someone was behind her.<p>

As she ran all she could hear was that voice, the voice she always feared.

"Daisy, I'm coming for you. You can't hide from me forever. I will find you." the voice hissed.

That was when she woke up. The white police car sighed before realizing she had company. "There she's up. Now we can all go back to bed." a dark blue hot rod with orange flames on his sides said annoyed. "I still say you shouldn't of woke half of Dream Street up when you try to help." a dark yellow/gold colored breakdown truck with a red B on his sides and light grey area around his mouth said also annoyed.

"Now if you'll excuse me. It's four in the morning and I'm going to bed. So goodnight to the both you." the hot rod yawned and went off.

"You ok Daisy?" the breakdown truck asked. Daisy sighed and shook her head "You've been having that dream again haven't you?" the breakdown truck asked. "I-I don't want to talk about it." she stuttered. "Daisy please, this is the forth time this week you've been yelling in your sleep and we're all worried about you."

Daisy looked up and sighed. "I-I can't talk about it Buddy." she whispered. Buddy sighed, he wanted to help his friend but she was refusing his help. He knew the other residence were getting worried about Daisy too. "Daisy, please, you need to tell one of us. We can't help you if you keep refusing our help. That isn't the Daisy I know." Buddy said but it was clear Daisy wouldn't tell him anything.

Daisy sighed. "I-I'm fine Buddy, I just don't want to talk about it." she said. "I believe you when you say you don't want to talk about it. But I know your lying about being fine." Buddy sighed and returned to his home. When he was gone Daisy sighed and shuddered. Her nightmares were clearly getting worse.

When the sun finally rose that morning most residence were fast asleep however Buddy was about to get a early wake up call. He could hear a faint voice but because he had his head inside the Depot that was his home he wasn't sure if he was dreaming or not.

"BUDDY!" a voice shouted from inside the Depot scaring Buddy half to death. "I'm up Tech, I'm up." he muttered backing outside. "What's with the early wake up call?" he asked clearly annoyed looking at the grey robot. "I need you and Rodney to take Daisy to Rainbow Island." Tech explained. "Can it wait?" Buddy asked. "No you must take her there now!" Tech replied.

"Why?" Buddy asked. "Because Eclipse has escaped from prison" Tech whispered. "Ok I'll get Rodney." Buddy said wide awake and went off. Tech sighed "Teenagers." he muttered


	2. Rainbow Island

**A/N: I don't own Daisy, Buddy, Rodney or Tech they belong to Platinum Films, I only own Eclipse. This story is going to be a bit more darker than my normal stories.**

* * *

><p>Buddy quickly found Rodney fast asleep. "Rodney, wake up." Buddy whispered. The hot rod continued snoring oblivious to Buddy's presence. Buddy sighed annoyed "Rodney get up you lazy good for nothing Tech needs you." Buddy said annoyed. "Ok you asked for it."<p>

Buddy revved his engine waking the hot rod up. "If it isn't Do-Right getting on my nerves it's you." Rodney yawned. "Tech needs you, it's important." Buddy said going off. Rodney smirked to himself "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the Depot." he laughed following Buddy.

The two soon arrived and Tech explained to the two quietly what had happened.

"Oh that's just great, how long will we have to stay there?" Rodney asked. "As long as we need to, you remember what happened last time." Buddy replied. Rodney shuddered and nodded.

Buddy sighed and went to get Daisy. He sighed seeing her shake in her sleep. "Hey Daisy wake up." he whispered the police car yawning in response. "Huh? Oh it's you Buddy, sorry I haven't been like myself lately." she apologized.

Buddy smiled, he secretly had feelings for Daisy so had to be careful not to let it show. "Tech needs you for something important." he said.

Daisy sighed "Is one day off too much to? Never mind, I have enough problems with Jack and Rodney." she muttered and followed Buddy to the Depot. Once she was there Tech explained that both Buddy and Rodney would be taking her to Rainbow Island for a while.

Daisy however wasn't stupid she knew something was up. "Come on Daisy, it'll be nice and quiet there. You'll be able to relax." Rodney said. "Don't take this the wrong way Rodney but your not really my ideal travel partner." Daisy said earning a chuckle from Buddy and Tech.

"Well I suppose it would be ok." she said eventually. "Just let me do my morning patrol and I'll go." Daisy said and went off. When she was gone Tech gave Buddy a special kind of magic that would allow him to use it to protect his friends if he needed to.

Eventually the three were ready to leave. "Remember not a word." Buddy whispered. Rodney nodded and the three went off.

"Maybe now I'll be able to sleep without being reminded of." Daisy said but didn't say the last part of her sentence. The two boys nodded but didn't say anything.

After a few hours the trio arrived at Rainbow Island, Daisy smiled feeling the calming atmosphere around her. Surprisingly the locals knew the three were coming and had given them each a small hut to stay in for their stay.

Daisy sighed and decided to sleep for a bit and soon found herself in a calming sleep. Until the nightmare began.


	3. Daisy's Past

**A/N: I don't own Daisy, Buddy, Rodney, Tech or Ha;f Pint they belong to Platinum Films, I only own Eclipse and Luna. This story is going to be a bit more darker than my normal stories.**

* * *

><p>A four year old Daisy was walking around Dream Street when she heard someone call her name. She followed the voice until she saw her father Eclipse a silvery blue colored police car."You called me daddy." Daisy said almost as a whisper. "Come with me." Eclipse said his voice cold and cruel.<p>

Daisy followed her dad despite being scared of him. He took her to the top of Skipping rope bridge and watched for Luna Daisy's mother to come by. "Luna could you join us for a moment?" he called. Luna nodded and came up.

That's when it happened. Once Luna was at the top, Eclipse lunged at her almost pushing Luna off the bridge. "Eclipse stop! Please I'm begging you don't do this." she shouted trying to get back up. "Mummy! Daisy called trying to go over but Eclipse knocked her back and rammed into Luna causing her to fall to her death.

All Daisy could do was scream in terror at her father. "Now for you." he growled turning to Daisy who was rooted to the spot in fear. But at the last second sped down the other side of the bridge and ran into Buddy and Rodney. By then most of the adults around had cornered Eclipse forcing him to give up.

Before he was taken away he looked at Daisy and smiled "You can't hide behind your little friends forever Daisy, one day I will have my revenge." he hissed.

At that point Daisy was awakened by a bucket of sea water being chucked on her.

She coughed and looked up annoyed at whoever did that to her, she was surprised to say the least to see Buddy holding the bucket in his mouth.

"You'd better have a very good reason for doing that." she said her voice turning dark. "You were screaming in your sleep for ten minutes. It's not like we had a choice you know." Rodney explained.

Daisy sighed getting herself together. "I'm sorry you two." she said. "Don't be, we all have nightmares about him too." Buddy said.

When both Buddy and Rodney left Rodney sighed "She needs help Bud." he said. Buddy sighed he knew Rodney was right but knew Daisy would never agree. "Look she just needs time away from Dream Street for a while." he muttered. 

* * *

><p>Back in Dream Street a young white milk float with light blue windows and letters spelling his name on the top of his head was going about his normal day when he noticed a police car outside Dream Street.<p>

He was confused at why the police car was there, he wanted to go over but something stopped him and told him to see Tech. "Good afternoon Half Pint." Tech greeted. "Hi Tech." Half Pint replied quietly. "What's wrong?" Tech asked knowing something was up with the young milk float.

"There's a police car outside Dream Street, I don't know why but he's scary." Half Pint replied. "Half Pint don't go near him unless I tell you to understand." Tech said. "I understand." Half Pint said and returned home.


	4. Eclipse Arrives

**A/N: I don't own Daisy, Buddy, or Tech they belong to Platinum Films, I only own Eclipse. This story is going to be a bit more darker than my normal stories.**

* * *

><p>Eclipse watched from outside Dream Street to see if he could find Daisy. However all he could spot was a puny little milk float. He smiled to himself and entered. Everyone silent seeing him. He made his way to Coney Island and stayed there till the sun started to go down before making his way to get information.<p>

"Hello Tech, long time no see." Eclipse greeted seeing the old robot. "I see your still stuck babysitting that little brat of a breakdown truck."

"He's not a brat Eclipse and is more powerful then you'll ever be." Tech said. Eclipse laughed. "Please, now you know why I'm here Tech so why don't you tell me where you've sent her and I'll leave you in one piece." he said.

"I may be old, but I'm not an idiot Eclipse. I'll never tell you anything." Tech said. Eclipse sighed "Your choice, I'll just have to make you tell me. I know the brat'll be with Daisy and he's connected to you." he continued, a dark grin appearing on his face.

Tech knew what Eclipse meant and what he was going to do to him. He had no way of escape, he could only brace himself hoping Buddy wouldn't feel as much pain as he was about to. Eclipse backed up and ran full force into Tech.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Daisy had chosen to take a walk with Buddy to watch the sun set over the sea. "I'm sorry for making you worried Buddy. It's just these dreams are getting worse. I think I'll need to see dad to stop them." Daisy explained.<p>

Buddy smiled knowing Daisy was finally opening up about her feelings. However something felt wrong in the air and before he knew it his head felt like it was being crushed and had passed out from pain. The last think he heard was Daisy shouting his name in fear.


	5. New Problems Arise

**A/N: I don't own Daisy, Buddy, Rodney, Tech, Half Pint Jack and Ice Cool they belong to Platinum Films, I only own Eclipse.**

* * *

><p>Buddy found himself in Dream Street seeing Eclipse tormenting his freinds. He could feel their fear as he forced them into doing what he wanted. Buddy knew only Tech knew where Daisy was and everyone else was in danger. He saw everything was going wrong.<p>

When Eclipse finaly left his friends alone Buddy could hear crying, he looked and saw his friends Jack and Ice Cool trying to comfort young Half Pint who was now too scared to open his eyes.

* * *

><p>Buddy finally waking up saw it was now night time and Daisy and Rodney were trying to get him up. He knew he needed to tell Daisy the truth about why they were there. They hadn't even been gone a day and things had gone downhill fast.<p>

He gulped before speaking.

"Eclipse's in Dream Street." he said lookng his friends in the eyes. "We gotta go back." Rodney said. "We can't we have a job to do." Buddy protested. "Fine you stay here and babysit, I'm going to help my friends." Rodney said and raced off.

After he was gone Daisy looked up at Buddy clearly angry. "You knew he wasn't in jail, after all the hell I've been put through because of him you didn't tell me!" she shouted. "I had a good reason not to tell you. Because everyime his name is mentioned you turn into a coward." Buddy shouted back but quickly realized what he said.

"Daisy I-I didn't mean." he began but Daisy turned her back to him. "So that's what you think of me? You think of me as a coward. I thought I could trust you but your no better than him." she said upset.

"I'm sorry Daisy, I didn't want you getting hurt. I can see it's too late for that but I want you to know I'm going back to stop him, if you could only see what he's done to the others." Buddy said and turned to go.

"Wait, what do you mean about the others?" Daisy asked. "Daisy what I'm about to show you I do so because you have a right to know why were really here." Buddy said and closed his eyes, a magical aura appearing around him and Daisy. Daisy closed her eyes and saw everything from Buddy being told to what he had seen.

Once it was over she was shocked. "Well see you round." Buddy said and went off. "Buddy wait." Daisy called but Buddy was gone.

"I'm sorry." she whispered as she had seen everything through Buddy's eyes. She understood why Buddy and Rodney had taken her away from Dream Street.

She had a choice either stay and risk her friends suffer a fate like her mother, of go back to Dream Street and face her fears.

* * *

><p>Buddy sighed seeing Rodney waiting for him by a boat.<p>

"Where's?" Rodney began. "Don't ask please, I've had to give up a friend to save her." Buddy replied. Rodney looked at Buddy with sympathy. "I'm sorry Buddy, I know how much, you know." he said. "Yeah, come on Dream Street needs us." Buddy said.

Rodney nodded and the two returned to the mainland.


	6. The Last Fight

**A/N: I don't own Daisy, Buddy, Rodney and Tech they belong to Platinum Films, I only own Eclipse and Luna.**

* * *

><p>When the two reached the mainland they could hardly see what was in front of them even with their headlights on. "Come on at this rate we'll be too late." Buddy called going as fast as his wheels would let him. Rodney following close behind him.<p>

From where they were Dream Street was at the least ten miles away. The two making a plan on their way.

Finally they reached their home as rain started to fall. "You get the others out, I'll deal with Eclipse." Buddy whispered as the two entered. "Just be careful Buddy." Rodney warned and went off as quietly as he could.

"You too, now if I was Eclipse where would I." Buddy muttered before realizing. He silently made his way to the Depot, he needed to make a distraction to allow Rodney to get everyone out. He froze seeing how badly damaged Tech was and narrowed his eyes.

"Eclipse show yourself you coward!" he shouted as lightning flashed overhead. "Well well, look who's decided to show his face. The little breakdown truck born from magic." Eclipse said coming out the Depot. Buddy felt his anger grow.

"You have no right to be here Eclipse, leave this place now." he growled. Eclipse laughed "Now why would I do that? You know where Daisy is and you're going to tell me where she is or you'll suffer the same fate as Luna." he hissed.

"I'll never tell you where she is, she's better off without you. You're nothing to us." Buddy said. Eclipse snorted "You listen to me little truck, you don't know what your talking about. You think you stupid magic will beat me but your wrong. You can't do anything." he yelled.

Buddy only stood his ground. "This is my home not yours." he said and charged at the police car. Eclipse moving out the way causing Buddy to skid to a haut and was rammed by Eclipse in response. Buddy looked at his left side and saw a large dent in it.

From the corner of his eye he saw Rodney had got the others out and was now charging full speed at Eclipse clearly mad about what he had done. Buddy closed his eyes and heard a loud bang but was shocked to see Rodney on his roof with Eclipse looking triumphant.

That tore it for Buddy and ran to the other side of Dream Street before going full speed at Eclipse knocking him back. "This is between you and me!" he shouted ignoring the pain coming from his body.

Just as Eclipse went to charge a angry voice yelled out from upon Skipping Rope Bridge.

"ENOUGH!"

Buddy, Rodney and Eclipse looked up as lightning flashed giving the figure a menacing look.

Eclipse stepped back in fear. "No Luna, your dead." he whispered. But Buddy and Rodney smiled to themselves they knew who it really was. "You won't terrorise my friends any longer." Daisy yelled giving her father a death look.

"You." Eclipse whispered narrowing his eyes at Daisy. "Daisy get off of there." Buddy muttered to himself. He closed his eyes and focused on the bridge, opening his eyes to see he was now on top of it with Daisy.

"Don't you dare touch her." he growled. His body glowing with a orange aura. By then both Eclipse and Daisy had backed off as they had never seen what was happening to Buddy before.

However when Eclipse tryed to charge the aura around Buddy turned a deep red and knocked Eclipse back. He looked up scared, he knew he couldn't continue his plan with Buddy's power in his way.

"Be warned you ain't seen the last of me." he growled and went off as fast as he could.


	7. Home Once More

**A/N: I don't own Daisy, Buddy, Rodney, Tech and Half Pint they belong to Platinum Films, I only own Eclipse and Luna.**

* * *

><p>Buddy smiled to himself and went into the centre of Dream Street. Daisy and Rodney watched as the aura disappeared from Buddy and went into the ground, the storm finally stopping. "He's returning the magic to Dream Street." Rodney whispered.<p>

From outside Dream Street everyone watched as Eclipse left, a few minutes after he left a bright light came from Dream Street so they raced over to see what had happened. They were shocked to find Buddy passed out in the centre of their home.

"Rodney get him back to the Depot." Daisy said worried. Rodney who was how back on his wheels nodded and pushed Buddy back. "Is he going to be ok?" Half Pint asked. Daisy sighed "I honestly don't know Half Pint." she replied.

* * *

><p>Buddy found himself in a dark void. "Where am I?" he asked. "Buddy are you ok?" a voice asked. "Tech? Where am I? What happened?" Buddy called. "Don't be afraid Buddy your safe. After you returned the magic to Dream Street you fainted but now your in the Depot." Tech's voice replied.<p>

* * *

><p>One week later Buddy finally woke up to see he was inside the Depot, he felt a lot stronger than he did before. He smiled "Tech I'm ready to come out now." he called and waited for the doors to open. He smiled seeing the sunlight.<p>

"Welcome back Buddy." Tech greeted. Buddy smiled seeing all his friends. "Thanks." Buddy said. "Thanks for saving me Buddy." Daisy smiled. "It's ok. You came back, why?" Buddy asked. Daisy blushed "I couldn't let you face him alone." she replied. Buddy smiled.

"How you feeling?" Rodney asked. "Better than I did." Buddy replied.

Soon his friends returned home for the evening leaving Buddy alone with his thoughts. "You took a big risk with the magic Buddy." Teck explained sternly. "I know, but I just couldn't let him hurt Daisy. It was bad enough seeing what he did to you and my friends." Buddy explained, he knew he'd get told off for risking everything.

"I need to find Daisy." he said and went off to see Daisy by the edge of Dream Street. He gulped and hoped what he was going to say went well. "I know your there Buddy." Daisy said with a smiled. "How? Oh right you could hear me coming." Buddy chuckled going over.

"Daisy. I'm sorry for what I said to you at Rainbow Island, I wasn't thinking that clearly." he apologised. "You don't need to say sorry. You were right." Daisy explained. "I-wait what?" Buddy asked. "You were right about me turning into a coward when Eclipse's name is mentioned. So I came back for two reasons, one you already know. The second reason is that I wanted to face my fears of him." Daisy explained.

"You didn't half give him a scare when you were on the bridge." Buddy chuckled. "He thought I was my mum." Daisy muttered. "Well you do look a lot like her, for a second I even mistook you for Luna." Buddy explained. "I'll take that as a complement shall I." Daisy said giving Buddy a warning look.

"Come on, it's late you should rest." she added. Buddy smiled and went off. "Night." he called and returned to the Depot.

Daisy smiled back "Night." She looked up at the sky, smiled and was soon asleep under the stars. For the first time in months everyone had a descent nights sleep.

**The End**


End file.
